


Favorite Sound

by sugarpine



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpine/pseuds/sugarpine
Summary: Rushing water cut through the stillness as Rhett turned on the sink. Link allowed himself to rest his tired eyes for a moment, as the familiar sound comforted him. His mind began to race.





	Favorite Sound

Link had never considered it before. His favorite sound. A blank sheet of paper gazed at him longingly from the surface of his desk, begging him to begin writing. He leaned back heavily in his chair, sighing softly, frustrated by his lack of inspiration. Link typically did quite well when it came to writing English papers. This particular essay prompt, however, had stumped him. 

The eerie silence of the dull dorm room was disturbed suddenly by the sound of the wooden door being opened slowly. Link sat up slightly, anticipating the familiar voice that was sure to fill the room. Instead, he heard only the sound of the door being locked softly. Desperate for a distraction from his unsuccessful brainstorming, Link glanced over his shoulder. He was comforted by the sight of Rhett setting his keys down on the bottom bunk, trying his hardest to keep quiet. Link watched him as he moved like an elk through a meadow, tall and stoic by nature, attempting not to interrupt his best friend's creativity. He shifted back to his original position, smiling to himself as he acknowledged Rhett's thoughtfulness. For a moment, they were the only two people on earth. Thin walls and musty air separating them from reality. Link swam in the ambient lullaby of Rhett's existence. 

Rushing water cut through the stillness as Rhett turned on the sink. Link allowed himself to rest his tired eyes for a moment, as the familiar sound comforted him. His mind began to race. 

Rain. Playing a steady tune as it collided with every surface of Link's red Nissan. A sound that you forget how much you love until you hear it again. Loud and powerful and constant. Rhett had been sitting beside him. Glistening beads of water trailing down their faces as they sat sheltered from the downpour. Catching their breath after running through the dimly illuminated parking lot of the supermarket. Link listening closely to Rhett's poised breathing as his chest rose and fell in a perfect rhythm, putting the persistent clamor of the rain to shame. 

A roaring river. The steady current disturbed by a frantic splash that came from behind Link as his head escaped the icy grip of the Cape Fear River. Knowing that his best friend had just jumped in after him. A sound that sent a rush of warmth to his heart when the only thing the rest of his body felt was frigid water. The consoling sounds of nature singing along to the heavy breathing of two boys lying beside each other on the damp shore. Smiling into the grass, and knowing that they had survived. 

The crackling of a campfire. Link feeling the welcoming warmth dance between him and Rhett. The only barrier between the two of them that prevented Link from leaning in and kissing his cheek. Scared of what he was feeling, and relieved when Rhett broke the silence as he stood to adjust the charred logs. Watching the orange glow of an East Coast sunset paint itself across Rhett's freckled skin, causing his emerald eyes to glisten more than Link thought possible. The occasional pop of settling wood bringing him back to reality. 

The revving of an engine. Rhett's Omega struggling up the incline on Highway 27. Their combined laughter creating an unforgettable song as they realized that the car couldn't go any faster. Wind dancing gracefully through the windows, drowning out the melody of a familiar Merle Haggard song. One they had heard a hundred times, becoming more important to them with every replay. Radiant smiles and strong hands. Ready to catch each other if they ever were to fall. Not ready to admit that they had both fallen in love. 

The gentle strumming of a guitar. Link sitting against Rhett's wall, mesmerized by the motion of his careful hands. The hands he knew as well as his own. Link giving Rhett a small nod and a quick smile as he rested the guitar against his bed. Wondering if he could tell that he wanted him to keep playing until they fell asleep. Quiet laughter turning into calm conversation as their eyelids grew heavy. Rhett fell asleep first. He always did. Silence rang in Link's ears as he lied awake on the floor next to his sleeping soulmate. The rustling of thin sheets and dusty blankets that Rhett's mom had pulled out of the narrow hallway closet made an unspoken promise in the dark and humid room. The promise of forever. 

The sink turned off suddenly. Link wondered how long he had been daydreaming as he pivoted in his seat. He searched for the misty forest that grew lusciously within Rhett's eyes. When blue finally met green, he broke the silence with a gentle grin. 

"Hey, man," Rhett said as he made his way to the bulky dresser in the corner of the room. 

"Hey," Link replied softly. 

"Sorry for makin' so much noise," Rhett almost whispered as he rummaged through a drawer full of neatly folded clothes. This would have frustrated Link on any other day, but right now, he didn't mind at all. 

"It's alright," He answered quickly. And it was. 

Link turned back to face his untouched assignment, smiling as he finally realized the answer to the question. 

Rhett was his favorite sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Although it's short, it took me a while to write. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
